There has been proposed an ink jet recording apparatus that includes: a sheet supplying unit; a registration adjusting unit; a recording unit; and a tray for accommodating sheets having images recorded thereon. The recording unit includes a first casing accommodating recording heads and a second casing accommodating a support part supporting a recording medium.